


Heat

by thestoryteller_writer



Series: Detroit: Become Human Collection [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryteller_writer/pseuds/thestoryteller_writer
Summary: Connor suspects there is something up with the reader and he is determined to find out.Quick drabble!!
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: Detroit: Become Human Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1,300

(Y/N) stared at the deviant holding a gun to Connors head.

“Put the gun down deviant!” She shouted.

“Or what! What are you going to do?” Kasey, the deviant, sneered. Connor opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut off. 

“Or I’ll shoot you myself,” She sneered, grabbing the gun and shooting the deviant in the chest. It fell backwards, dropping the gun and letting it skid across the room. She walked up the deviant as it tried to evaluate its wounds.

“If you ever touch him again…” She growled picking the deviant up by the collar, pointing the gun at its chest. She pulled the trigger and it screamed. “If you ever  _ think _ of killing him…” She pointed the gun at the deviants neck and shot there. It screamed, trying to escape her grasp.

“I promise you, not even a seven nation army could hold me back!” She shouted and put the gun to its head, firing it and watching the life drain from its eyes. (Y/N) dropped it, and stomped on the body. “Piece of shit…” She hissed, and turned to Connor.

“Are you alright?” He stayed quiet, analyzing her. It was intriguing, he had never seen her act up this way. In fact, in his scan he could detect a few anomalies he had not noticed before. There was an abnormal amount of heat in her face, and her stress levels have increased higher than they have before. He wondered what could get such a reaction from her, and if he could imitate the same reaction.

“Yes, I am fine (Y/N).” He walked over to the deviant, “You did a number on him, but I’m sure we’ll still be able to analyze him,” He remarked.

(Y/N) nodded and turned towards the door, “Call for the others and let’s get back to the office. No good waiting around doing nothing productive.” Connor nodded and followed her out.

~~~

It was a few days before he noticed anything else strange. They were both in the office, she was sitting a few feet away from him when an officer delivered some papers to Connor.

“Here plastic, some work for you.” He slammed some papers on the desk, gaining (Y/N)’s interest. 

“I won’t be able to do these as I’ll be doing field-”

“Did I ask if you would be able to do it you machine?” The officer sneered, grabbing him and picking Connor up by the collar. 

“Is there a problem?” She asked, feigning sweetness under her raging eyes.

“Yes! This piece of ass won’t do his-”

“Put him down Officer Jenkins, we wouldn’t want any accidents to happen outside of the station, now would we? Discovering you dead, empty, body would be such a shame…” (Y/N) said, never losing eye contact with the man.

“Are you threatening me Detective Finch?” He said, letting go of Connor and turning to her.

“No. It’s a promise,” She seethed, reeling back ready to punch him.

“It’s alright (Y/N), I’m fine!” Exclaimed Connor, not ready for the both of them to lose their jobs. (Y/N) turned to him, her face becoming pink with embarrassment and putting her hand down. 

“Whatever, do your own damn work Officer, or I’ll be forced to tell lieutenant that you’re abusing an android.” She turned and sat back at her own desk, working on her own work again.

Connor did another analysis of her, finding that her results were the same as a few days back. Heat in her face, and stress levels high. This time he noticed that she was having trouble concentrating. He cocked his head, trying to understand her.

The officer grumbled and snatched his papers back.

~~~

They were in the car now, right after an investigation that led them to a very popular bar. They had tracked someone down that gave them a lead, but that was definitely not the topic of the car ride.

“ _ You _ are not allowed into a bar with Connor again,” Hank said, narrowing his eyes in the rear view mirror. Connor and (Y/N) sat in the back seats.

“What? And why is that?” (Y/N) snapped.

“You were glaring at that girl flirting with Connor like you were about to kill her! I was afraid to even bring it up because I thought you would snap,” Hank replied.

“What! Did not!” She exclaimed, her whole face turning beet red.

“Yeah you did!” Argued Hank.

“Did not!” (Y/N) replied.

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did not!” Hank snapped

“Did too!”

“Ha! Got you! See, even you confessed!” Hank exclaimed, laughing in his pity victory. (Y/N) groaned in rage and glared out the window.

“I just didn’t like her, she was giving off bad vibes,” (Y/N) muttered under her breath. Connor did an analysis of her, and noticed the same things as he had back in the office. Concentration, stress, and the heat. The heat however was in the face and was lowered to her southern regions. He now knew what it was, but it was time to see if he could put her to the test.

~~~

“You really have her wrapped around your finger, don’t you?” Asked Hank as they walked onto the crime scene. Connor had just sent (Y/N) out to get them a file he needed. Of course, he could just pull it up in his mainframe but he wanted to see if she would do it anyways. He smirked, finding amusement at the thought.

“Why would you say that?” Asked Connor, not looking over at Hank as they entered the house.

“Don’t play coy bullshit Connor, you know exactly what I mean. The poor girl would take a bullet in the head for you,” Hank said. They both examined the crime scene without another word. 

Connor looked up at the ceiling, seeing a hole there. He sighed, these deviants  _ have _ to find new hiding spots. The robot made contact for a split second and then dropped down. There was a gasp from the other officers and the deviant grabbed Connor. He felt the coldness of a gun hit the side of his head. Hank upholstered his gun and pointed it at the deviant android girl. They walked towards the front door, back to it.

“Let me go, you don’t have to do this,” Connor said calmly.

“They’re-they’re going to destroy me!” It screeched frantically, its voice changing.

“Please, we can talk. You won’t be destroyed-” There was a gun shot from behind, Connor braced himself to be turned off but felt nothing. He cracked open an eye and the android holding him fell down. Dead.

(Y/N) held her gun, craziness and rage filled her eyes.

“I thought I told you deviants… to stay away from him…” She sneered, breathing heavily. There was a thick silence that hung for a moment until the officers went to get the android’s body.

(Y/N) lowered her gun and wiped herself off. She went to Connor who was still processing the events.

“Are these the papers you asked for?” Her voice was back to chirpy. Connor looked down at them and looked back at her.

“What was that for?” (Y/N) looked down and blushed slightly.

“I.. I was afraid of losing you. I can’t see that happen Connor,” She responded.

“They can fix me you know.”

“Yeah I know.. I just.. I don’t want you to go through it!” She quickly dashed out of the house and into her car. Hank walked over to where Connor stood.

“If you want answers, get in her car. I’ll play whatever excuse you want but this is your chance,” Hank muttered to him.

“You’re right, I’ll go with her.”

That night Connor didn’t return home until early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twit @TheWriterSpoke for updates and small stuff


End file.
